


Priceless

by cullens_pet



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullens_pet/pseuds/cullens_pet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella has had it. She is sick and tired of Emmett's constant pranks and jokes about her and Edward's sex lives. She wants revenge. Little did she know how badly it would backfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priceless

Priceless

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked me, his velvety voice laced with concern.

I looked at him, arching my eyebrow at his question daring him to challenge me any further. He backpedaled quickly. "I'm not saying that Emmett doesn't deserve some kind of retribution, but you know how he gets and you can definitely expect some sort of retaliation. You may only escalate his teasing."

"You worry too much," I said lightly. "Besides that, I had Alice look and she said everything will turn out fine, that our family will be closer than ever. I'm sick and tired of playing the weak, pathetic human. It's time to fight back. Just because I'm mortal doesn't mean that Emmett can take advantage of that fact. I'm tired of his insinuations and innuendoes. I'm tired of hearing him poke fun at our sex lives. That's really none of his business, even if he can hear it all." I was fuming by the end of my little tirade. I flung myself on the couch and pouted at the unfairness of it all.

"Stupid vampires and their superior hearing," I grumbled to myself.

Edward smiled widely at me, his butterscotch eyes dancing with merriment. "You do realize that your complaint also applies to me, right?" he teased.

I looked up at him, marveling once again that this glorious creature loved me despite my fragility and faults. "Yes, I know. But you don't use that ability to make fun of me at my expense," I explained. "I just want to take him down a notch or two. I want him to realize exactly what I am capable of. Besides, it's not like he can be angry with Rose for it. They do have an open relationship," I pointed out.

The Cullens all had open relationships. Except for Edward and I, of course. It was an intriguing idea even if I didn't fully understand why they did it. If they loved their mate, why would they be intimate with someone else?

Alice had tried to explain it to me once. "Bella, it's not that we don't love our other half or that we don't feel complete in each other," she said gently. She paused and looked like she was choosing her next words very carefully. I waited patiently for her to continue. She sighed and said, "Things just start to get a little monotonous over the years. You can't comprehend it now because you and Edward have only been married for a few months. You are still discovering each other. But imagine it after fifty or sixty years. Couple that with the fact that once you become a vampire, your libido increases exponentially. You become insatiable. I don't know how Edward could stand it over all those years. I bet he can't wait for you to be turned now." She smiled knowingly and winked. "You know not to bet against me, right?"

I smiled back at my best friend. "Of course, Alice, you won't ever catch me betting against you."

I was brought back to the present by a cool hand pressed against my cheek. "Are you okay, love? You kind of spaced out on me for a moment."

I smiled at my husband. "Yes. I'm fine. I was just thinking."

He groaned. Edward still didn't like the fact that he couldn't hear my mind. It was something that he both loved and loathed at the same time. It granted him time to have only his thoughts in his head when we were alone together. But it also drove him insane not to hear what I was thinking about. He was used to being able to pick a person's brain for any information that he wanted and the fact that couldn't hear me unsettled him. I knew he was going to ask. He always did.

"What were you thinking about?"

Right on cue, I thought. "Alice," I replied simply, not wanting to go into detail.

He rose his eyebrows waiting for me to continue. I groaned internally. I always felt extremely uncomfortable talking with Edward about his family's practices. I wasn't sure that I was enough for him. Especially after my conversation with Alice. What if he wanted to join them? Would I be okay with that? It was a topic that we had not discussed in great detail. I was already insecure about why such a God-like creature would want to be with a plain girl like me. Then I found out about the Cullen's unique type of relationship. That had opened up a whole new can of worms. What if he preferred to be with Rosalie or Alice once he had experienced what it was like if he didn't have to hold out?

"Are you satisfied with me, Edward?" I asked, my voice quiet as I finally voiced my concerns.

His expression softened. "Of course, Bella, you know I want only you. What brought all this on?"

I sighed and looked away from his beautiful, golden eyes. "Well, I was just thinking about my prank. I know that you are okay with what I plan to do with Rose but Alice got me thinking the other day. She said that they choose to have open relationships because it keeps things exciting. I couldn't help comparing them to us. I know you hold back because you are afraid that you'll hurt me." He opened his mouth to interrupt and I held up my hand silencing him. "Please, let me finish. I can't help feeling that I'm leaving you unfulfilled. Are you happy with the way things are?"

He pulled me into his arms. "Bella, what am I going to do with you? I love you and you know that I prefer you to hold onto your humanity as long as possible. If I had it my way, I'd never change you."

"Oh no you don't, mister. You made a deal," I argued. "You can't back out now!" I emphasized my point by poking his chest sternly.

He chuckled. "I know, I know. I wasn't saying that I wouldn't change you. I was only trying to point out the fact that you are human doesn't bother me, that I prefer you human."

I snuggled closer to his chest, inhaling his intoxicating scent. "So, you don't want an open relationship like your brothers and sisters? I know Emmett wants us to join in on the family fun, so to speak. I think that's why he drops all the hints and innuendoes."

He stroked my hair and spoke quietly into my ear. His cool breath felt very pleasant as it fanned across my neck. "Whatever you want Bella, I'm okay with. I'm okay if you want things to stay exactly as they are. I'm okay if you decide to experiment further with Rosalie later on. I know deep down she harbors some sort of infatuation with you. She tries to hide it from me, but I catch her thinking about it every once in a while. And you are right about Emmett, although he doesn't bother trying to hide it at all. I catch him having inappropriate thoughts about you all the time. It's what makes your prank so dangerous. He may feel like you are giving him the green light. He won't be pleased at all when you burst his happy, little bubble."

I gazed up at his beautiful, butterscotch eyes. They were easily my favorite part of his face. I pressed my lips to his slowly, delighting in their coolness and silky texture. I sucked on his bottom lip, savoring his unique taste. He tasted so good that I could kiss him all day, every day for the rest of my life, and never get tired of it.

I pulled away reluctantly to breath. That was something that I wouldn't miss after my change. "I'm not worried. Emmett would never hurt me. I'm sure he'll laugh about it after a while. I just can't wait to see the look on his face when I kiss his wife."

Edward chuckled, "Neither can I, love. Neither can I."

The next day was April 1st. D-Day. The day that I would finally pay Emmett back for embarrassing me every time I turned around. He took too much pleasure in transforming me into a flaming tomato. It was time for me to get even and he had no idea what was in store for him.

Alice and Rose were good enough to keep Emmett preoccupied while I set everything up. Rose had given me a set of lingerie that she had worn. Then I had taken the sexiest pair of underwear that I owned and worn them before Edward and I made love. I wanted Emmett to be able to smell my arousal on them. He would never fall for it if it was just my regular scent on them. I rubbed the two articles of clothing together, mixing the scents. I couldn't tell the difference, but Emmett would be able to. I placed the underwear in a plastic bag and sealed it. I didn't want the scent to dissipate. I wanted Emmett to be able to smell them as soon as he opened the door to his jeep.

I snuck quietly out to the garage. I opened the door to the jeep and got in. I took my panties out of the bag and rubbed them all over the seats. Then I left the evidence on the floor behind the passenger seat.

Perfect.

Now all we had to do was play our parts. I had to admit that I was a little nervous. I was a horrible liar and an even worse actress. Not to mention that I was going to make out with Rosalie. She was a little intimidating. But it would all be worth it. It was going to be priceless. Emmett was a prankster at heart. He was always the joker and never on the receiving end of a good joke. I think this will be an enlightening experience for him. He might tone things down a bit after this. That was the goal of this whole exercise. That and I wanted revenge.

The whole family was in the living room, except for Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was working and Esme was out running errands. Everyone was in on the joke except Emmett. Alice was on her computer with Rose. Jasper was in a chair reading from a ridiculously thick book about American history. I was watching Edward beat Emmett on the X-Box. That in itself was hilarious to watch. Emmett hated to lose at anything.

"Can we play something else," Emmett grumbled as Edward killed him again. "You know I hate these war games. I'm no good when it comes to this strategy shit."

Edward smirked. "Yes, we know you well. All brawn and no brains."

"Hey!" Emmett said as he shoved Edward off the couch. "I have a brain. Just because I don't advertise its presence doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Ahh… I can picture it now. They could devote a special documentary detailing the journey to find Emmett's brain. It would be on the Discovery Channel," I retorted. Then using my best English accent I said, "The great, white hunter waits silently. His target is elusive but he's positive that it, in fact, exists. He just has to have patience. He feels good. By the end this expedition, he will have found Emmett's brain."

Emmett frowned, and I giggled. Jasper, Alice, and Edward laughed loudly. I even saw the ghost of a smile flicker on Rosalie's lips. Emmett said, "It wasn't that funny, guys."

I said, "Yes it was and you know it. Just be careful when you beat your brother up. Fragile human here. I don't want to visit Carlisle in the emergency room today."

"Sorry, Bella," Emmett groused, still upset that everyone had laughed at him.

"Emmett, stop pouting. It doesn't look good on you," Rose chimed. "Be a dear, go get my purse out of the jeep. I need my credit card."

"Yes, dear." He got up and walked out to the garage grumbling to himself. "Might as well. I keep getting smeared by Edward on the X-Box and everyone is letting Bella pick on me. What is the world coming to? Imagine a human picking on a vampire."

I smiled to myself. If that bothered him then what was coming next was sure to send him over the edge. I looked at Rose and winked. It was show time.

The door in the mudroom banged loudly as Emmett came back into the house. I smiled inwardly as he stalked through the kitchen back to the family room. I glanced up as he halted in front of the desk. In one hand he was carrying Rosalie's purse. In the other hand, bless him, were my underwear. Stage one was complete. I don't think we could pull this off if he didn't bring the evidence into the house.

"Who the hell do these belong to, Rose?" he asked, dangling the panties in the air for all to see. Great. I was already blushing as he waved my panties around like a flag. "I know they are not yours and they are a bit too big to be Alice's."

That was my cue. "Oh, those are mine, Emmett. I'm so glad you found them. I was afraid that I'd lost them."

Emmett's eyes widened in disbelief as he held up the black, lacy thong. The little bells sown into the side jingled as he lifted them up. "These are yours?" he asked. He looked shocked but I didn't miss the fact that his eyes were darkening. He was falling right into out trap. "Why were your panties in my jeep?" he asked incredulously. "Edward, if you…"

Edward cut him off. "No, Emmett. Why on earth would I do that with Bella in your jeep? I'm as clueless as you are. Bella, care to explain?"

He was so convincing that if I didn't know better I would have believed him myself. I cleared my throat. "Well, you see, you remember how Rose took me shopping last week…" I trailed off as I blushed thinking about what I had to do next. That was alright because it looked like I was blushing at the memory.

Emmett was staring at me with anticipation. He licked his lips slowly. It was a good thing that I wasn't a mind reader. It didn't take a genius to realize that he was imagining what he thought had happened. I could even see the front of his pants beginning to tent.

Edward looked at me, "And…," he prompted.

I blushed even darker as I noticed his arousal. Holy crow, whatever Emmett was thinking must be something else or maybe Edward's imagination was getting carried away. This had better be worth it.

"And we went lingerie shopping. Rose picked those out. I wanted her opinion before I wore them for you. I told you what happened. You said that you weren't mad," I accused.

Edward smiled at me, "I'm not, love. I just wanted to hear the story again."

"Edward!" I exclaimed, smacking him lightly on the arm. "You are getting to be just as bad as Emmett!"

Emmett just stood there, shocked into silence, still holding my panties hostage. He swallowed heavily. "You mean you… and Rose… in my jeep?" He couldn't even form a coherent sentence. His eyes darkened even further.

I stood up and sauntered over to Rose. I hoped that I looked more confident than I felt. It felt like there was an entire flock of birds trying to take flight in my stomach. Reaching my destination I caressed her cheek softly. "It was wonderful," I purred as I straddled her.

Emmett's jaw hit the floor as I leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips. I licked her bottom lip shyly letting her know my intentions. I'd always been a little curious so I might as well go all out. I might never kiss another girl again. I heard a thud as Emmett collapsed into a chair as I pushed my tongue into her cool, tender mouth. Now, I knew in my head that we were merely putting on a show for Emmett, but I couldn't help the arousal that pulsed through me. Her mouth was softer and sweeter than Edward's. I ground myself against her as she sucked on my tongue gently. God, this girl could kiss.

I nipped her bottom lip playfully as I pulled away. "I don't believe I ever thanked you for a wonderful time," I said huskily. "I'd like to do it again sometime, beautiful."

Rose looked a little dazed. Alice was fanning herself. "God, that was hot," she muttered. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were now sporting raging erections. Now it was time for the final act. I walked slowly over to Emmett keeping my eyes locked on his now completely black eyes. I leaned in and breathed, "Can I please have those back now, Emmett? Maybe I'll model them for you sometime, too." I whispered the second part and delighted in the shiver that it produced.

He looked up at me, His eyes full of undisguised lust. He gulped nervously. I had a very hard time keeping a straight face. I'd never seen Emmett so unsure before. It was fabulous. "You're serious. You and Edward…"

I took things one step further. I sat down in his lap. I hoped that Edward was okay with this. I didn't dare look at him, afraid that I would ruin the prank. Emmett shifted slightly and I felt his immense length press against my rear. Oh my, he was rather well endowed, wasn't he? Rose was a lucky girl. I placed my face against his neck. I let my lips graze his skin as I spoke. "Well, after my rendezvous with Rose, we decided that we could open our minds to new experiences. That we would value each other more if we experimented with other people."

Emmett's hands were curled tightly around the armrests of the chair. He looked like he was having to physically restrain himself from touching me. He was gripping the chair so hard that the leather was beginning to split. Esme was going to be pissed. Finally he rumbled, "So, you'd model these for me?"

"Uh huh." I assented, sucking on his neck. "Later tonight if you want."

"Hell, yes," he growled.

I beamed at him and moved to get off him. Standing up, I leaned over him once more and whispered into his ear, "Thanks, Emmett. By the way, April Fools!"

I stepped back and studied his reaction. I never wanted to forget this. His face was a myriad of expressions. They all passed so quickly that I couldn't recognize them all. Mostly I saw shock, disbelief, anger, and disappointment. I was intrigued by the last one. He really did want to be with me.

"What!?," he yelled. "That wasn't real! It was all a joke!?" His expression really was priceless.

We all burst into laughter at once. Jasper was rolling around on the floor, the force of our emotions too much for him to handle. It made us all laugh even harder. He held his stomach, gasping for air that he didn't even need. "That was fucking hilarious. Damn, that shit is going on u-tube. Bella got you Emmett! Admit it, grizzly boy, she got you good!"

"This was all Bella's idea!?," he roared. The pictures on the wall shook as his voice got louder. He couldn't believe that I'd pulled one over on him.

Rose got up and sat on her husband's lap trying to placate him. "Oh, don't be so upset, monkey man. It was all in good fun. It was Bella's idea originally but we were all in on it. Besides, you can't honestly say that you didn't enjoy it," she finished and covertly winked at me.

"Did I ever," he muttered darkly and I blushed again. Another thing I would definitely not miss after my change. "Can a vampire suffer from blue balls? I believe I may have the worst case in the history of history. I never knew you had it in you, Bella."

I smirked triumphantly and flopped down on the couch next to Edward. Mission accomplished. "I hope you learned from it. I'm not taking your teasing lying down anymore. From now on, this Cullen is out for blood. Metaphorically speaking."

Everyone laughed again. Then Emmett muttered so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. "I wish I could take you lying down."

Rose smacked the back of his head as I turned an unattractive shade of puce. Damn it, I set myself up for that. "Ow… Rosie!" he whined loudly. "I'm just frustrated. You know, Bella, that prank was not very nice," he pouted.

He really did look adorable when he pouted. His dimples stood out from his cheeks and his lower lip protruded in the cutest way. He looked like a two year old that lost his favorite toy. I had to tease him a little. "Aww… Emmy-bear. No hard feelings, but I think it was priceless. It reminds me of those old master card commercials. The price of an April Fool's prank: Sexy underwear: Twenty dollars. Lap dancing lessons: one hundred dollars. The look on Emmett's face when he realized that Bella tricked him: priceless."

Everyone laughed again as Emmett grumbled, "It's not that funny, guys. I can't believe you were all in on that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some frustrations to work off."

Jasper snorted loudly, "You mean wank off!"

Everyone laughed uproariously as Emmett yelled, "Shut up, Jasper. Nobody asked you!" Then he disappeared upstairs.

Once he was gone, I started to feel just a bit guilty. I had played my part a little too well it seemed. Jasper placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. He could feel my guilt. "Don't worry, darlin'. He'll get over it. But I have to admit, the arousal he was emitting was almost enough that I wanted to throw Alice on the floor right there. If it was any stronger, I might have started projecting it and things really would have gotten interesting. In fact, I have a problem of my own now that has to be taken care of just from recalling it."

With that, he disappeared out the back door with Alice in tow. Then Rose flitted upstairs. I assumed she was checking on Emmett. He was pretty angry.

I bit my lip as I considered what Jasper had said. "Was it really that bad, Edward?" I glanced up at him through my lashes. He was watching me carefully.

"It was pretty bad," he admitted. "But he wasn't the only one affected by your little performance. Rosalie really enjoyed that kiss. Everyone definitely enjoyed watching it. Emmett's thoughts were nearly incoherent."

I noticed Edward's eyes had darkened. I hoped he wasn't angry with me about how far I had taken things with Emmett. "You're not angry with me, are you?" I questioned almost fearing his answer.

"No, love. I have to admit that it was hard to see you sit in his lap and it was harder still to hear his thoughts but I know in the end that I'm the one you love. My ring is the one on your finger." He paused and pinched the bridge of his nose. "He wants you, Bella. Badly. They both do. In fact, they are conspiring upstairs as we speak."

"Are you serious?" I squeaked.

He nodded. "Your kiss sent Rosalie over the edge. She imagined it before but now she's had a taste and she wants more. Emmett, on the other hand, had harbored fantasies about you ever since we've been together. They've decided that they are going to pursue you and seduce you into their bed."

I looked at him incredulously. This was not turning out at all like I intended. It was supposed to make Emmett back off a little instead of figuratively hunting me. "Edward," I whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"We?" he asked smugly.

"Yes, we," I hissed.

He laughed suddenly. "You started this. You have to fix it. You're the one who is constantly insisting that I don't need to save you all the time. So here's your chance to save yourself. I need to hunt anyway. I'll see you later, love."

He placed a chaste kiss on my cheek and was out the door before I could even blink. Why that little… My thoughts were cut off abruptly by a door closing upstairs. Well, if Edward wanted to abandon me in house full of sex-crazed vampires I'd just go to La Push. It had been a while since I'd seen Jacob.

I pulled open the front door and it was pushed shut immediately. What the hell? I spun around and was face to face with Emmett. Well, not face to face. Face to chest would be more accurate. I gulped nervously. His eyes were nearly black.

"Emmett," I began uncertainly. "I'm sorry if my little joke went too far. I…"

He raised his hand, cutting me off. Where was Rose at? It was just me and him in the foyer. "Don't apologize, Bella. We all know that you were enjoying yourself as much as I was."

I looked up at him in surprise. What was he saying? "Emmett…"

"You can't lie, Bella," he growled, his voice heavy with desire. It made me shiver. Wetness pooled between my legs as he backed me against the door. "Vampires have an amazing sense of smell, you know. I can smell you even now." He licked his lips as his eyes traveled my body. His nostrils flared as he inhaled a deep breath. "I must say that you smell absolutely delicious. It makes my mouth water."

My heart started to race at his words. "Edward, I'm going to kill you for leaving me here like this," I thought mutinously.

I squealed as Emmett picked me up and placed me over his shoulder. He raced upstairs and deposited me on his bed. He turned and shut the door. I moved to get up but I was pinned before I had time to blink. I couldn't help feeling more and more aroused. Edward was never this forceful. He was too afraid of hurting me.

"Emm…"

"Shh…," he growled again sending another thread of want straight to my core. God, that was sexy. "I want this. You want this. Edward is happy with whatever you choose to do. There's nothing stopping this from happening."

"How do you know Edward doesn't mind?" I asked incredulous.

He smirked, "Vampire hearing, babe. I heard part of your conversation yesterday."

That brought me full circle back to my original complaint. "Stupid vampires and their superior hearing. It's not fair," I pouted.

He chuckled, sending vibrations through my body. "Yes. We are a very talented species. I'm about to show you how talented we can be."

His lips captured mine in a searing, possessive kiss before I could protest any further. I never knew that kissing could be like this. Edward held so much of himself back. He was terrified that he would hurt me if he didn't censure every move that he made. This was exactly how I had always longed for Edward to kiss me.

"You are so warm," he murmured. "So soft and you smell so good."

I stared into his glittering, onyx eyes. "Emmett…" His hands trailed down my body as he buried his face in my neck. "If you want me to stop, tell me now, Bella. After this, I might not be able to stop," he rumbled.

"No," I gasped as his fingers trailed over my sensitive mound. "Don't stop."

He growled at my words and attacked my lips with renewed ferocity. This was what Alice was trying to explain to me not to long ago. Emmett was the total opposite of Edward, and it made me appreciate Edward's qualities even more.

I kissed him back hungrily. He was right. As much as I loved Edward, I still wanted Emmett. I wanted his possessiveness. I'd always imagined that Emmett would be as aggressive in bed as he was in every day life. He was not disappointing me.

His hands trailed over my stomach, sliding under my shirt. His hands were so much larger than Edward's. They were cool, exactly like Edward's but more self-assured. He knew exactly where and how to touch. It only made sense, he did have decades of experience where as I was Edward's only experience. It made me feel slightly guilty that I was enjoying Emmett's experienced hands. It was not Edward's fault that he was still learning, just as I still was. It was almost enough for me to ask Emmett to stop. Almost.

"Where is Rose?," I panted as he sucked lightly on my neck. "I thought she was upstairs with you." God, why did that feel so good?

"She's off with Edward," he rumbled in reply as he moved south with his attention.

"Oh," I gasped as he swiftly removed my shirt. The quickness of the movement startled me. He was certainly impatient, wasn't he?

"Are you trying to kill me, Bella?" he growled. "No bra, really?"

I smiled mischievously. "I'm not wearing any underwear either, papa bear."

He groaned and latched onto my nipple which hardened instantly under his talented tongue. I moaned in response. It was almost too much. I let myself stop over-analyzing. The news that Edward was off with Rose didn't bother me like it should have. I think we could grow as a couple from the outside experiences. If anything, it assuaged the guilt I was feeling and helped me abandon myself to feeling what Emmett was doing to me.

Emmett reached down, flicking open the button of my jeans as I ground against him. He leaned back and pulled my jeans off. I blushed under his unwavering gaze. He was only the second man to see me naked.

"So fucking beautiful," he muttered as he stripped off his shirt.

All thought fled my mind as I gazed at him in wonder. He looked like a Greek God, sculpted from pearly, white marble as he straddled me. I had no idea what he had been hiding under his clothes. And he had the audacity to call me beautiful.

He kissed me again. I could feel his arousal press against my thigh. He was monstrous. I pressed myself closer against him, the friction feeling delicious against my heated flesh. I moaned into his mouth, and he deepened the kiss. God, I needed more. I broke away gasping for air.

"Remember, grizzly boy," I joked using Jasper's term of endearment. "I'm still human. I still gotta breath."

He grinned his goofy grin and I melted even more at the sight of his dimples. "Of course, beautiful. Edward would burn me alive if anything happens to you."

I smiled at his words. He was right. "Alright, Emm. I think you are wearing too many clothes. Or maybe I should just leave. You seem like you're not into this." I loved to tease him. He was hilarious when he was so worked up.

I moved to get up and found myself pinned to the bed once again by an entirely nude Emmett. It was entirely unfair that they could move so fast. "Oh, no you don't," he growled again. The sound made me quiver with desire. His erection poked my wet opening and I could feel the vibrations in it from his growl.

Jesus, I was literally dripping. I ached with need. "Emm, please. I need you. I need to feel you inside me."

His eyes had darkened to the point that they looked like two black holes. "Bella, promise me you'll tell me if I hurt you. I tend to be a little rough."

"I promise, just stop teasing me," I growled out. Yes, I growled and it amused me to no end. "You're so cute," he teased further kissing the tip of my nose. "Like a fluffy kitten who thinks that it's a tiger."

I glared at him until he kissed me once more. He pinned my wrists with one hand and positioned himself with the other. "Are you ready?" he whispered. I nodded and he sank into me slowly.

I moaned loudly as he filled me up. He growled as I moaned sending another thread of heat pooling in my belly.

"God, Bella… So tight… and warm… almost hot… How does Edward not blow his load right away?" he groaned.

"Emmett!"

"What!?" he asked fearfully. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," I groaned. "Move, you're driving me crazy."

He relaxed, "Your wish is my command."

He pulled out slowly and impaled me once more with his enormous cock. Still, I needed more. "Harder, Emmett," I whispered. "I'll let you know if it's too much."

He grinned and set up a bruising pace. He held my wrists in his steely grip, careful not to crush my delicate bones. I wrapped my legs around his waist, tilting my hips to meet his thrusts. He hit my sweet spot over and over. I wouldn't last long. I had dreamed of Edward taking me like this. Maybe he would once he realized I wouldn't break.

I gasped as Emmett rotated his hips. I saw stars. "Emmett…" I moaned clutching him harder with my legs. "I'm going to cum, papa bear," I breathed.

He growled again and kissed me fiercely pushing his tongue into my waiting mouth. I moaned my approval as he escalated his pace.

"So close…" I murmured. He slammed home once more and I positively shrieked as my orgasm washed over me. I heard his answering shout and felt his cold seed splash inside my hot cavern. In the heat of the moment, Emmett's lips ended up on my neck and his teeth sank into my yielding flesh. I froze thinking that he had lost control, that he meant to kill me. That wasn't the case.

"Oh, shit!" he exclaimed. "Shit! I'm sorry Bella. I don't know what came over me. Fuck! I can't believe I lost control like that. What the hell am I going to do?"

I was already lost in a blur of blinding pain. I could feel it threading down my neck as it pumped through my veins. He had bitten me. I wasn't angry though. Edward had told me that vampires become controlled by instinct when mating. I remembered the feather incident during our honeymoon. It was just their nature to place their mark on something that they considered was theirs.

I whimpered softly as I trembled in pain. Yeah, it was safe to assume that my prank didn't end exactly as I had hoped. I heard Emmett moving about. "There is only one thing to do," he said grimly. I felt his teeth pierce my wrists and ankles. I cried out as my whole body lit up in flames. It felt like I was being slowly roasted on a spit. I screwed my eyes shut against the throbbing pulse that thrummed through my aching body.

"Fuck!" I heard him mutter before I lost all my faculties. "Edward is going to kill me!" He was right. Edward just might.

~~~~FIN~~~~


End file.
